Konoha's New Light
by Takieshi Gorodo
Summary: Shien Hyōryū is a shinobi from konoha. He has no parents, no clan, and on top of this, he doesn't get along with most of the kids. However, after he becomes a shinobi, this all changes.. OCxOC in the future


A blue haired boy was trapped, in a room that was dark, he wandered it, it had seemingly no end whatsoever.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He cried, with his hands cupping his mouth to attempt to make his cry louder, but still, there was no given response. He could not hear even his footsteps, and infact, he didn't know where he was, or how he got there. He then heard the sounds of someone, someone who needed help, in distress, and ran off to where he heard that noise.

As he ran, a person appeared infront of him, covered in all shadows, with dark red eyes, crimson almost, which made the boy wonder, could he possibly possess a dojutsu? The man grinned with a grin almost as wide as his face. "You.. will join us.. when the time is right, boy.." The boy reached in his pockets for a kunai, and growled.

"Who are you?" The man chuckled, and started floating away. He threw the kunai, and it went straight through him. "Answer me.. Answer..." He grinned widely again, "You will get answers to everything.. soon." He said, as he dissapeared in the distance. He then heard another voice, a familiar one. "Shien.. Shien. Shien Hyōryū, wake up!"

From that noise, he looked around, it was just a dream. "Idiot." He heard a voice next to him. It was Deth Yami, a boy from the yami clan, a clan that specialized in genjutsu. "It was you who did that to me! That was no dream I had, that was a nightmare! It was a genjutsu, wasn't it!?"

He pushed him back, "Move away, weirdo." He said. This boy, Shien wished to fight for years. They were originally on good terms, but Deth became caught up with his training and being popular, so after a while, forgot about him.

"Ahem!" A chuunin spoke. "Class, you are done with your written exam, and you all got a good grade for the most part. Now, you will do the physical exam. You must perform 3 E-RANK Ninjutsu, Substitution, Transformation and Clone Jutsu, understand?" They all nodded.

"Tenshi Sūta, you're up first." Tenshi was the girl that Shien liked. She was a prodigy from the Sūta clan, a clan that utilized ice release, like the yuki clan. Some even say they originated from the now extinct clan. He was just staring at her, and she looked back and smiled, then stood infront of the class. Weaving handseals.

"Transformation Jutsu!" She said, as she changed into the teacher. She then proceeded to do Substitution Jutsu, and Clone Jutsu. "Good, you pass with flying colors. Next."

The same cycle repeated, over and over again, until it became Shien's turn. He stood infront of the class, wobbling out of embarrasment. He thought to himself, "Crap, this is it! I'm done.. I won't become a shinobi." They stood blankly at him. Deth and his two friends, Jonetsu and Draggi, were laughing over the situation. The teacher glared at them. "That's enough, he's nervous. Fine, tommorow. You do it tommorow, Shien, got it? And meet me after class. Dismissed."

With that, the kids walked towards the door, and flew outside to their respective houses. The Teacher sat down. "You do that every time there is a physical activity. What's up? Are you scared of something, are you sick?" Shien looked down, "It's neither of those. I'm just... afraid that I'll look stupid in front of Deth, and his friends.. I wanted to be cool like them, but I can't."

"Life is not about being cool. To be honest, I can't stand deth either. He's the exact opposite of what most of us were, especially you. He gets perfect grades, he's a master at genjutsu which is hard for a normal genin, he's flawless in normal academics such as math, too. But don't second guess yourself. I believe in you.. We all do. Infact, how about this? We'll perform a special test for you, so you can look good infront of them. You just need more effort."

Shien smiled, however he was hiding something, he really just wanted to impress Tenshi. "Thanks, Ikariou-sensei. But there is one thing." His sensei looked at him, "Hmm?" Shien sighed, "I can't perform the clone jutsu. I practiced for hours at a time, and I can't do it."

Ikariou scratched his chin. "Hmm.. I don't know what to say, there. But believe in yourself, I don't want you to fail. Now, run along." Shien didn't say a word, and nodded. He ran out of the classroom, and began to walk home. Meanwhile, unbeknownst of him, there were three tricksters in an alley of the route he walked to get home. None other than Deth, Jonetsu and Draggi. "There he comes," Jonetsu spoke. "Get em now, Deth." Said Draggi. Deth did four handseals.

"Hiden: Chilly Yami Genjutsu!" Suddenly, Shien stopped in his tracks. His eyeballs turned light blue, almost white like that of the Hyūga. He just stood there, as people passed by, giving him an odd look. The three boys snickered. Meanwhile in the area, while Tenshi was walking home, she noticed the nature of Shien, and came under the conclusion that he was under a genjutsu, which was further proven when she saw Deth and his friends.

She ran over, past the citizens and into the alley where they were hiding out at, snickering. "Cut it out. Release him from your genjutsu!" Deth shrugged. "Well, we're busted. Release." His eyes became their normal color again, and he looked around, feeling as nothing even happened, and looked at the gang of boys, who had a smug look on their face. "Why are you so cruel, Deth? What did he do to you?" He didn't respond. "Come on guys, let's go." They all dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's going on?" Tenshi looked his way. "He put you in a genjutsu, and intended on keeping you in it if I hadn't intervened. It was a rude prank." Shien clenched his fist. "Thank you, Tenshi.. They think I'm a pushover, some toy that you can play around with.. Like I'm a punching bag. If it's the last thing I do, I'll become a shinobi tommorow and defeat him." She smiled. "Good luck, Shien. Take care." She said, leaving the alleyway.

As shien got home, he went in his backyard, and trained for hours upon hours, practicing his taijutsu, and the ninjutsu he did know, especially his handseals because he would have to do a test harder than what the others did, and he did not, of all times, want to look bad now. "I must train harder.. harder!" He thought to himself, not taking one single moment to breathe. "I will surpass Deth.. no, everyone. I'll surpass the hokage, I'll surpass god himself!"

The next day, the final day of school, the young shinobi stood outside a deathtrap. Kunai and shuriken shooters, and ninja dummies. Shien stood in the middle. "Shien will be doing his test this way. We'll begin with the transformation jutsu, the dummies will come at you, if you don't transform in time, you lose, ok?" He nodded, "Right." Ikariou blew a whistle, and the dummies came at him. "This is gonna flop so hard," Deth commented, grinning. "Transformation!" He cried, transforming into ikariou.

"Good one! Now, these will send shuriken straight at you. Ready?" He nodded again. They sent shuriken and kunai right at him, at lightning speeds. He breathed, the shuriken and kunai all impaled his body, from what everyone could see. White smoke appeared, and it appeared to be a log. "Nice going!" Ikariou said. "Now, there will be no test for this one. Just make two clones." Shien gulped, he hadn't practiced the cloning jutsu, still. Meaning he was bad at it.

He did the seals for the clone jutsu. Nothing happened. Once more, nothing happened. By this point, deth and his friends were about to fall out of their seat laughing. He clenched his teeth and said to himself, "Focus, shien.. focus." He did the seals slowly this time, and a blue aura came out of him. He just stood still, for five seconds, and everyone stopped, even Deth. "Cloning Jutsu!" he cried, as two clones appeared, and dissappeared.

"Excellent! Your courage went up in just one day, and you did a harder challenge than everyone else! And with that, you guys are all shinobi. Now, I'm going to announce your teams, alright?"

They nodded. He looked at the paper, "On Team 15.. Shien Hyoryū, Tenshi Suta, and Leaf Vien.." He continued, "Then Team 16, Deth Yami, Draggi Dorragon, and Crystal Arara." He looked at the final list. "Now, Team 17, Inu Ken, Manukena Okashi, and Jonetsu Lee. Team 15's jounin will be Haruna Seichen, Team 16s will be Shino Aburame, and Team 17s will be Ino Yamanaka. Congratulations, you are leaf's new genin!"

Deth looked at Shien, arms folded. "That was pretty good what you did out there.. but, watch your back. I can strike any time.. like a snake." He brushed off what he said, he was a shinobi now! But, little did he know what was to truly come..


End file.
